


what if i just pulled you close?

by westallenkiss



Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [9]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tarlos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss
Summary: Carlos asks TK to dance to one of his favorite songs.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	what if i just pulled you close?

**Author's Note:**

> this is in order from the previous prompt, carlos is still finding ways to propose to TK so here's a little pre-propsal slow dance if you will. be sure to read all the other short stories in this series! thanks.
> 
> i also dedicate this one to my girls who have given me the courage to keep writing these two. <3
> 
> prompt: slow dancing

_You say what if I hurt you what if I leave you? What if I find somebody else and I don't need you? What if this goes south, what if I mess you up? You say what if I break your heart in two then what? Well, I hear you girl, I feel you girl but not so fast. Before you make your mind up, I gotta ask..._

Carlos was humming along to one of his favorite tunes from one of his favorite artists. He wasn't exactly a good singer but his humming was pretty soothing. TK was looking up at him from laying his lap, Carlos' hands in his hair too. It was a normal thing for them as a couple, a way they could relax after a long day. He could listen to his boyfriend hum all night, but this humming had some kind of meaning to him. "What's the song?" TK asked curiously and softly.

"Um, _What Ifs_ by Kane Brown featuring Lauren Alaina..." Carlos answered looking down at him with a warm smile, he knew TK would have no idea.

"Never heard of them or the song but I really like it," TK told him with a mirroring smile. "Play it for me?" 

"Are you sure, it's a lot of _country_..." Carlos blushed a little, he knew how much TK mocked him for being a true cowboy sometimes loving all the country music. 

"Yeah, I promise. You sound so _good_ humming it, I'm interested." TK promised. 

"Alright," Carlos inhaled lifting TK's head from his lap gently to go and grab his AirPods, handing over one to TK to put in his ear so they could listen together and the slow intro was definitely an instant country song and TK's lips curved right into a smile, but as the lyrics started he knew it was exactly what Carlos was humming. Kane Brown's deep voice was definitely something different, TK didn't exactly like it until he heard the girl starting to sing with him in the second verse. 

_What if I was made for you and you were made for me? What if this is it? What if it's meant to be? What if I ain't one of them fools just playin' some game? What if I just pulled you close? What if I leaned in and the stars line up and it's our last first kiss? What if one of these days baby, I'd go and change your name? What if I loved all these what ifs away?_

TK reached to press pause on Carlos' phone, "The lyrics," he said, "What if?" He swallowed. 

Carlos smiled, shaking his head, and pressed play for TK to keep listening.

 _What if the sky falls? (Sky falls) Or the sun stops burning? We could worry about them what ifs 'til the world stops turnin' or I could kiss you. (You should kiss me.) What if you liked it. (Bet I'd like it) Well, we ain't never gonna know unless we try it. What if I was made for you and you were made for me?_

The chorus continued as TK looked to Carlos with all of the love in the world that he had for him, the song really moving him in a way he didn't think it would. Carlos could just smile, was TK really enjoying a country song? He took his boyfriend by the hand, and made him stand up, "Dance with me," He whispered in his ear, as he started to hum to the song again pressing repeat on it.

TK obeyed, he didn't even think twice, his hips pressing softly against Carlos as they slowly swayed to the soft beat and Carlos' soft humming against TK's ear. TK put his arms around Carlos' shoulders, "Do you think about it?" TK spoke softly, leaning back at Carlos' embrace around his waist.

"About changing your name?" Carlos smirked teasing of course.

"Leaving me," TK mumbled with a bit to his lip.

"Ty, no. I would never," Carlos hated that was the only part of the song that was lingering in TK's mind.

TK's lips curved into a gentle smile, "I do think we are made for each other, I do think me coming to Texas was for a reason and the stars aligned up for me to meet you..." 

"I never imagined meeting someone like you, Ty, but I want to spend the rest of my life for you. What if this is it, what if this meant to be, what if I just pulled you close," He pushed himself forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "I'd marry you in a heartbeat, Tyler Kennedy," Carlos swore against his lips.

"I'll gladly become a Reyes," TK answered against his lips, moving even closer as the song had ended between them and he pushed Carlos directly against the couch. "I'm right where I want to be, forever." He said with promise and continued to kiss him.

_What if one of these days baby, I'd go and change your name? What if I loved all these what if's away? Away. (Away). What if?_

Carlos knew he needed to stop thinking about _what if_ TK said no because even if TK was teasing, not knowing at all that Carlos was ready to propose, so many _what ifs_ kept lingering... 

No.

No more stalling. 

No more what ifs.

He knew what he needed to do. 

Carlos was going to propose to TK Strand.

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments and what you thought, it means the world. <3


End file.
